ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow (Season 4)
Synopsis HIVE is a highly secretive organisation who believe they are the best equipped people in the world and think they should be able to control as many cities as possible. Damien Darhk one of the agencies top agents is tasked with hunting down Starling cities vigilantes and law enforcement. After stealing a list contains every vigilantie in starling (good or bad) he begins the hunt under the authorisation of his superior Vandal Savage. Cast Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary David Ramsey as John Diggle Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak Paul Blackthorne as Captain Quentin Lance Recurring Cast: Cyntia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller Giancarlo Esposito as Vandal Savage Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Diggle Thomas McDonnell as Damien Darhk Shawn Ashmore as Lester Buchinsk/Electrocutioner JR Ramirez as Ted Grant/Wildcat Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertnelli/The Huntress Peter Stormare as Werner Zytle/Vertigo Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Episodes 1.The Man Behind The Mask The Arrow, Arsenal and Black Canary continue to protect Starling City but that protection comes under threat after Damien Darhk breaks into ARGUS to steal the mask list a list containing the identities of every viglilantie in their borders. If the list falls into the wrong hands team arrow could be blackmailed or worse killed. 2. Code Breaking After Darhk is able to get out of ARGUS with the list he kidnaps Amanda Waller to unlock the list. Lyla temporally comes back to ARGUS to find waller. After refusing team arrows help she activates the suicide squad to find her 3. Wildcat After Darhk is able to unlock the list his first target is Ted Grant the retired vigilantie named Wildcat. After the first attempt on his life fails Oliver and Laurel decide to bring him down to the arrowcave until they stop Darhk. HIVE eventually finds the cave witch forces the team to relocate to their secondary lair. 4. Nightmares Werner Zytle is broken out of prison by Darhk so they he can weaponise his vertigo into an airborne biological weapon. After discovering this Team Arrow including the newly joined Ted Grant must race against Vertigo to find all the materials he needs. 5. After Images Vertigo successfully weaponises his drug and is ordered by HIVE to start targeting police precincts across Starling. After leaving to get some equipment Ted is captured by Zytle and exposed to Vertigo. Darhk makes his first report to his superior Vandal Savage 6. HIVE Mind Lester Buchinky aka The Electricoutiner is HIVEs latest recruit and begins going after engineers to find electrical blue prints of the city. Roy is reveld to have a history with Buchinsky takes point to take him down, meanwhile Ted recovers from his exposer to vertigo. After retrieving the blue prints they reveal a secret prison under starling city and is Reaveled to be HIVEs real target. 7. Alliances Barry, Cisco Caitlan and Ray palmers recently formed team come to starling city is search of a computer virus that was created by STAR labs. HIVE soon discover this then to 3 heroes have to work together to race against them and stop the virus falling into the wrong hands. 8. Supermax Amanda Waller reveals that the mask list did not only contain the vigilantes identities but plans for a prison were every super or technological based vigilantie is imprisoned. Savage oversees the operation. Amanda Waller decides not to reveal the prisons location to oliver. But After her guards are overwhelmed she is forced to ask for the arrows help. The prison also is holding Oliver's sister Thea for killing Malcolm Merlyn instead of handing him over to ARGUS. Oliver, Laurel and Roy get into the prison they have a brief fight with Savage before he escapes with all of the prisons inmates. 9. A Means To An End Vandal Savage and Damien Darhk meet to discuss their next movie the team see this as an opertunitie to capture both men and find out where all the prisoners are. HIVE wants to recruit the prisoners to their cause and use their unique talents to further their own goals. During the battle Savage kills roy put before he dies roy is able to put a tracer on savage giving team arrow his location. 10. Operational Hazards With Darhk being held at ARGUS after and interrogation they are discover that HIVE cannot exist without Savage Witch makes capturing him a top priority for ARGUS so Team Arrow decides joins forces with ARGUS and the suicide squad to track him down in hopes of avenging Roy's death. 11. All Our Familes Team Arrow and the suicide squad move closer to Savage but while scoping out his fortress oliver finds the former prisoners with Thea among them. When the suicide squad starts setting bombs that will destroy the facility oliver goes in alone to save thea but is discovered and the base is evacuated. 12. Living Forever While Oliver continues to track Savage the fortress Savage was held up in also gives ARGUS information on Savages past witch starts give doubts as to if he can truly be defeated. While chasing Savage oliver is forced to fight his sister thea who decides to join HIVE. 13. The Trail Damien Darhks trail is coming up ARGUS believe that Savage will take this opertunitite to assassinate him. Oliver realises that ARGUS will need their help so Laurel Diggle and Oliver head to the court house to protect him. The Electricoutiner is assigned the task and will do what ever it takes to get the job done. Buchinsky takes out the power which disables the cameras but Felicity is able to turn them back on Filming Oliver and Laurels confrontation with him and streaming it live over the Internet. This exposes HIVE and starts a worldwide manhunt for buchinsky and HIVE. 14. The Fury of Firestorm Martain Stein and Ronnie Raymond show up in starling city having been sent by Ray thinking he could use their help in taking down HIVE bases. The plan back fires when General Wade Eiling shows up in Starling still after them so he is free to use Firestorm as a Weapon. After Eiling kidnaps felicity he offers to exchange felicity for Stein and Raymond after they refuse beleving Eiling will kill her and both of them anyway Oliver has to take them in by forces and fights Firestorm. 15. The Nightmare You Never Make Up From Believing he has out lived his usefulness Zytle is betrayed by Savage and tries to assassinate him to get revenge he decides to use his stash of Vertigo Nerve gas to take out HIVEs HQ. Team Arrow follows him and stops the attack but Diggle decides to go undercover at HIVE to find out why his brother was killed. 16. People We Care For Diggle finds difficulty contacting Oliver while also maintaining his cover. Savage decides to put Diggles loyalty to the test when he is ordered to attack an ARGUS base where his wife Lyla is stationed. 17. Old Friends After a series of prison break outs oliver realises that Savage is breaking out every major vigilantie foe that the arrow has put in prison. After HIVE recruits the Huntress to their cause Oliver is contacted by Diggle to tell him that Deathstroke is next so him Laurel Ted and Felicity head to Lian Yu before HIVE gets to Slade first. 18. Wildthings After failing to get to deathstroke first Ted Grant decides to leave team arrow and starling but as soon as he leaves HIVE begins hunting him again. To makes matters worse Diggle is assigned the case Along with a suspicious Slade. In the end Diggle is forced to kill Ted to maintain his cover. Savage rewards Diggle by telling him why his brother was killed. 19. Mixed Vibes Cisco Ramon is now a meta human with shock blast powers he visits starling city to assist the police in a major case. After he is captured by Savage Barry comes to Starling to help team arrow find him. Cisco is tortured so the HIVE extract his powers and weaponise them but he is able to harness his powers and escape. 20. The Hunters and The Prey The Huntress targets Lyla Micheals for information on ARGUSes Arsenal. Helena eventually kidnapps and tortures Lyla after breaking Helena gives the information to Savage. Laurel goes to meet Teds brother to tell him that he is dead. 21. Agents of ARGUS The mayors office declares martial law in Starling City with the HIVE still out their. Even with the ARGUS at maximum security HIVE cripples them and holds Waller hostage. Savage reveals that he intends to use the ARGUS Super-Jet to lure all heroes and vigilantes on to it and destroy it with all of them on it. 22. Vengeance Slade Wilson decides he wants to kill oliver himself so he disobeys savages orders and goes to kill oliver himself. Oliver evades Slade so he instead kidnapps laurel, Felicity and reveals Diggle as a mole within HIVE . To save his teams lives oliver hands himself into Slade. Before he can get his revenge HIVE shows up and kills Deathstroke and takes oliver into custody. With no other options whats left of ARGUS is forced to recruit the last person they wanted to help: Damien Darhk 23. True Justice Savage lands the super-jet outside Starling to put oliver on it just before Oliver gets on Darhk and Lyla comes to rescue him and they are able to escape. Oliver recruits Lyla and Darhk to sneak on to the jet and free his team and all ARGUS agents it. When on Oliver frees his friends and decides to go and confront Savage. Oliver beats him. Darhk is forced to sacrifice himself to stop the jet exploding. Thea is revealed to have been brainwashed and she is snapped out of it and reunited with Oliver. After putting all of HIVE on Lian Yu Oliver proposes to Laurel. After coming home the team come I to the arrowcave to see and mysterious Archer which is later revealed to be Tommy Merlyn. Category:DC Comics Category:TV Shows Category:Green Arrow Category:Arrow